Hand Cream: A Resident Evil FanFic
by JDHarris1990
Summary: Albert W.xChris R./Slash Albert Wesker POV IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF OR ARE AGAINST YAOI/GAY THEMES, SITUATIONS, OR STORIES, PLEASE CLICK YOUR BACK BUTTON IMMEDIATELY!


Summary: Another one of my raunchy works. I aim to please! Haha! Yaoi Chris/Wesker - Albert Wesker POV

"Your hands are soft!" he says, my hand in his. "What lotion are you wearing, Al?" I rummage through my bag for my lotion. "Um...Jean Buliv Hand Revitalizer". I say, while reading the golden label on the glass jar. He looked like he was about to piss his pants with the face he had on.

"JEAN BULIV HAND REVITALIZER? You do realize that lotion costs more than $10 an ounce right?!?" He says with conviction. "Yea. Claire was the boob that decided to pay for it." I smirk. He laughs and steals the lotion from me and applys some to his tan, masculine hands. Even though it's such a small amd meaningless action, Him applying lotion to his hands makes me realize how I can't help but be so happy I'm with him. He completes me. "So, my love. What are we doing today after We take care of business?" I ask him. He looks at me with a distraught face.

"Wesker...I don't think collaborating with these people will do any good for us. I mean, this new 'formula' they are speaking of could be anything! We have no idea what it's made of, what it can do, or who made such a concoction! Can't we just make money on Gregslist like NORMAL people?" I stop and grab his hands.

"Babe. This is millions we're talking about here. We'll be set for LIFE! For the small cost of not even knowing what it is! You know how we've always wanted that house on the countryside, Chris. This is our chance!" I reassure him by brushing his hair over his right ear.

"Well. What if this stuff causes some sort of....zombie freak breakout, meaning the apocalype and collapse of HUMANITY!" I laugh. "C'mon, hun.. Let's think realisticly for a second. Don't go all sci-fi on me now, love." I give him a kiss of security and reassurance and smile at him. He flashes an empty grin.

~~

"Alright, Mr. Wesker. We're talking a cool 5.6 mill here. Your blood test came back negative for any altercations within your body. Showing no signs of increased heartbeat, changes in physical and mental health, or signs of diasease. Are you feeling any different?" I take a second to asses myself. "Yea. I actually feel a bit invigorated."

"Very good. Now the injection site may be a little sore after a while, but that's normal. Now if you begin to feel any weird side effect otherwise not afformentioned, please return here IMMEDIAITELY for an emergency antidote treatment." I look over to Chris and he's giving me the most evil look I've ever seen. Like I've committed a murder.

"You let them put that shit in your BODY?!?" He belts.

"I told you! Small cost, babe! $5,600,000, babe!" I grab his hands once more, but he's quick to pull them away.

"Albert! Small COST!? A 'small cost' is experimenting with live ravenous animals able to tear you to shreds! A 'small cost' is handling unknown chemicals with bare hands! YOU PUT THAT...LAB JUICE INSIDE YOU, WESKER!" Did he just refer to me as Wesker? Chris NEVER does that unless he's PISSED...or horny. I can tell he's not horny...

"Babe. Just calm down, okay? If anything strange happens, there's an antidote. We can't loose!"

"Yea, whatever Albert.." He just turns away from me. I don't know why he's all bent out of shape for? We are set for life. I thank the professor and we walk to the front clerk.

"Okay, Mr. Wekser! Umbrella truly appreciates your participation! And as a token of Umbrellas appreciation, please accept this small gratuity for your efforts." She hands me an envelope and smiles at me. I smile back. Chris just nods and walks outside...pouting. I fiddle with the envelope and finally manage to rip it open. "Let's see...Pay to the order of Albert J. Wesker...Yada yada yada...In the amount of...5.6 million dollars tax-free and upfront...YES!" I run outside to see Chris, whos sitting on a bench, arms crossed and a pouty face on.

"Oh, Chris! Look! A check! 5.6 Million Dollars!" I wave the check in his face.

"Hrmph." He turns his head away.

"We can celebrate...C'mon. Me...you...the house...Rasberri Flash Vodka...Scented candles and oil!"

"Offering me sex will NOT work, Albert Wesker. What you did was wrong and dangerous. You could be DEAD right now." He asserts.

"I'll buy you your favorite sweatshirt!!!" I look at him with puppy dog eyes. He remains silent for a few minutes.

"There BETTER be matching pants and shoes with that sweater." He looks at me from the corner of his eye and smirks. "That's my Chris!" I kiss him. "So. To the mall! Cab...or limo?" I flash a cheesy smile. "Limo will do JUST fine, my Aley-Bear!" And we race on down to the nearest bank.

~~

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE KEYS, WES?" He puts down all the bags he has in his hand. "No idea. Check the H&N bag! I'll look through the Urban Slyfitters bags." I start rummaging through bags, when suddenly I feel a bit woosy. Like I'm gonna puke. I stumble a little bit. "Wes! Are you alright??" I try and collect myself.

"Yea. Fine. AH! HERE's THE KEYS!" I pull them out of the YSB bag. "Phew. FINALLY." Chris exclaims. We walk in and spry all out bags across the kitchen floor.

"Y'know Chris...one of those side effects WAS increased sexual promiscuity..." I growl at him.

"Oh! Don't have to tell ME twice!" We share a wild kiss. He grabs me by the straps of my leather jacket and begins to lead me to the bedroom...but instead we stop dead in the middle of the kitchen. I LOVE where this is going...

He rips my jacket off and pushes me to the tile. "Chris! I didn't know you were so dominant! Making me kinda hot..." He grins evily. "There's just something about you...it's REALLY...driving me WILD." He jumps on top of me and starts lathering my lips with his tongue, forcing it to slither down my though. I oblige and do the same. We start a crazy hot make out session as he's taking all my clothes off. First shirt...then pants...and finally boxers. He looks to see my beet red hard on sticking out like a sore thumb. He moans at the sight of my manlihood, and starts caressing it with his fingertips...wait...HE'S TEASING ME! "Ka-ka-Chris..." His fingertips going up and down my hard shaft are inducing too much pleasure to even speak. Instead, he just puts his finger on my lips.

"Shh....sit back and watch the show, Aley-Bear." He grins wildly. "Wha-what are you g-gonna do?" He gets up on his knees hovering over my naked body. He then begins to slowly unbutton the formal shit he wore for the appointment. One button....two buttons....three buttons....

"You like so far?" A sly grin is plastered across his face as he notices my dick throbbing with pleasure and precum. Gahh! Four buttons...five buttons...

"Last two! I'll let YOU do it..." He leans over and begins kissing my neck as I fiddle with the buttons on his shirt...I INTENTIONALLY mess up...so he's keep kissing more..

"Uh uh uh...no messing up." He says.

"What happens if I do?" He then takes a big nibble on my neck. It felt amazing more than it hurt... I let out a moan of ecstacy. "Oh....GOD! Fuck THIS!" I grab the shirt and tear it off his body as if it were paper. IT reveals Chris' hot, studly, tan body.

"Here's a small sneak peak for whats coming..." He grabs my fingers and begins to slide them down his beautiful chest...the down the stomach...into the pants. "OH...Mmmm..." He let's out a moan and bites his bottom lip as he lets me caress the tip of his hard cock. He slowly bends down and glides his tounge up and down my beet red cock. I felt like I was about to cum any second.

"What...the...hell...Chris?" I'm sweating bullets. I can't TAKE THIS ANYMORE. I want him so bad...and I'm taking whats mine. I pull his arm and force him to the ground. I roll on top of him and kiss his valumptuious lips. "My turn." I grin evily as I start kissing and sucking his neck.

"AL! What the--" I place my fingers over his lips. "Shh. Don't talk...just enjoy." I begin caressing his chest with my lips. He tries speaking, but his words are interupted by wild moans. I unbuckle his pants and pull them down along with his boxers. I start kissing his freshly shaven pelvis.

"I see you've had this planned..." I say. "Legs and everything." I chuckle.

"Well...I know you like it hairless...Last thing I'd wanna do is dissapoint you." He says, while trying to catch his breath. I continue the gentle foreplay with my lips around his stiff cock, while playing with his sack. "Wes...Please...Take me...TAKE ME NOW!" He screams out of pleasure. Without hesitation, I lift his legs and hips off the floor. I wrap his legs around my neck and position myself. "This might hurt a little bit, Chr-"

"JUST GO!" He screams. "Eager, I see? You're lucky I'm not a tease." I snip. I then slowly insert my cock inside him. I begin to tremble from pleasure as it slides in.

"Ow...Ow ow ow ow ow...OW!" He starts screaming. "What's wrong, love?" I pull out and let out a small grunt.

"Too...dry..." He breathily says. Too dry...I got it. "Wait here, sexy." I run over to where we dropped our bags to find my messenger. Cigarettes...Book...Listerine...LISTERINE? Why am I carrying Listerine? Whatever...Phone...CREAM! "Found it." I say under my breath. I run back over to Chris and show him the hand cream with a smile.

"Jean Buliv ? But...$10 an ounce?" He says with conviction.

"Wait. I'm about to give you the time of your life and you're worried about using an expensive hand cream?"

"Not just ANY handcream! Jean Buliv hand cream!" He says and giggles. I just shake my head and begin to lather my hard on and his glory hole with the "expensive" cream. "Betcha Claire didn't expect this stuff to be used THIS way, huh?" Chris. Always the joker... I toss the cream aside and continue where I left off. I slowly insert my cock. He lets out a moan. This time a good one..."Better, my love?" I begin gyrating my hips back and fourth.

"Much be-oh! Much be-OH! Much be-UHHHHH!!" His back arches up and he grabs on to one of the legs of the kitchen table. "I'll take that as a yes..." I continue to hump his fine body in precision and pleasure. The pleasure is so intense. I can feel the blood boiling in my veins and a rush of joy and ecstacy rushes through my body at breakneck speed. I let out a huge moan.

"Faster...FASTER!!!" He moans out. I regain leverage and begin to thrust inside him faster and harder, all the while trembling with pleasure. His body in perfect form makes me realize how beautiful he is. I begin to stare at his rock hard abs and pecks spasm from the intense pleasure he feels...it's making me so horny and hot. I can't HELP but want to hold him close...

"Babe...you look amazing..." I manage to speak behind the moans. I can't hold back no longer. I HAVE to feel him up against me. I grab his torso and pull his hot tan body against mine. I begin to kiss his soft, pink lips. I start stroking his cock with my palm. The muffled moans are turning me on immensely. I bring my lips to his ear and whisper to him, "Ride me..." He wraps his arms around my neck and his hips start gyrating over my cock. His head leans on my shoulder and he's breathing heavy and moaning loudly. "WESKER! OH! WESKER! YES! OHHH WESKER! OH!" He's bouncing up and down, slamming up against my hips and legs, riding me like a monster. He forces a whisper in my ear, "Your cock feels amazing inside me...Wesker...I love you...I love you, Wesker.." His whispers become screams and moans..."WESKER. OH I LOVE YOU WESKER. I LOVE YOU! WESKER!" He squeezes me tight and throws his head back. He's screaming and moaning so loud, I'm sure the dead could hear him. His words begin to break up until is just a bunch of harmonious ohs and yeses. I can feel the cum boiling inside me and I begin moaning just as loud. "OH. CHRIS!! CHRIS! CHRIS! OHHHHH!! YESSS!!" I can feel his ass clench around my cock.

"OH GOD! WESKER! I'M ABOUT TO CUM! WESKER! CUM WITH ME!" He's bouncing harder and faster than ever. "HERE IT COME! WESKER!!!" Just then I can feel his hot, creamy fluids blast all over my stomach and chest, all the while he orgasms he's moaning continuously and trembling. Oh god...He's so hot. I take another look at his body and his spurting hard on and can't hold it in any longer. "Oh GOD! CHRIS!!!!" I stiffen up and spurt the biggest load of cum I've ever had inside Chris. Just as I finish spurting, he begins screaming again. "OH GOD! WESKER! A SECOND ONE! OH GOD!" I gently lay him down and engorge his silky and moist cock and begin to entice his man juice to come spurting out with my lips and sucks. He's moaning like crazy.

"HERE IS COMES! OH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!" He arches his back as much as he can. I can feel his hard on pulsate and he lets out a huge spurt of cum all over my throat. I swallow his juice and wipe my lips. I smile at him as he begins to catch his breath.

"That was fucking amazing, Wes." I go up to him and lay next to him on the kitchen floor. I gently kiss him on the lips. "Anything for you, my love. You weren't half bad yourself. Now let me go clean myself up." I get up...only to fall again because my knees are trembling and weak. I'm still recovering from what just happened. I look over to see Chris laughing away.

"This is YOUR fault, Chris. You rode me too hard!"

"I did? I'm sorry, Aley bear...I didn't mean to! I--" I begin to laugh. "C'mon. I was KIDDING! You were great. Best sex I've had in a long time." I chuckle again and stand, while trying to keep my balance. "By the way. You look hot when your screaming in pleasure." I wink at him. He blushes and giggles. He's so cute. I rummage through the bags to find my newly bought robe. I put that on and grab the other for Chris. I rummage through my bag for my cigarettes and lighter, then walk back to Chris, who's wiping himself with a towel. "Here." I toss him a robe and he slides it on. We walk to the couch. I flick the TV on and hold Chris in one arm and a cigarette in the other hand.

"There goes $200..." He says. "Jean Buliv would be pissed." We both share a laugh as Chris points to the empty glass jar still on the kitchen floor. 


End file.
